1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, such as printers, facsimiles, and copiers, including multi-function apparatuses, in which a recording material, such as an optical disc, is set in a set portion in a holding tray and recording is performed on the recording material in a recording execution area by moving the holding tray with a transporting mechanism.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer as an example of a recording apparatus will be described below. Some ink jet printers can selectively perform recording on both soft recording materials that do not stand on their own, such as sheets and films, and hard recording materials that stand on their own, such as optical discs (CD-Rs, DVD-Rs, and the like). When recording is to be performed on a recording material such as a CD-R, a dedicated holding tray that is separately provided as an accessory is used, or, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-59584, an ink jet printer having a holding tray accommodated in the main body of the printer is used. The holding tray has a setting recess in which a recording material, such as a CD-R, is set.
However, in a printer that performs recording using a known holding tray, the holding tray has a size sufficient to be transported such that the bottom surface thereof is placed on a transportation driving roller and a discharge driving roller located downstream of a recording head during recording or sensing operation. This increases the length of the holding tray in a recording-material conveying direction (depth), and thus, increases the size of the component. In addition, in a recording apparatus having a built-in holding tray, the depth of the main body of the recording apparatus increases. This makes it difficult to reduce the size of the main body of the recording apparatus.